Spinal fixation systems may be used in surgery to align, adjust and/or fix portions of the spinal column, i.e., vertebrae, in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other. Many spinal fixation systems employ a spinal rod for supporting the spine and for properly positioning components of the spine for various treatment purposes. Vertebral anchors, comprising pins, bolts, screws, and hooks, engage the vertebrae and connect the supporting rod to different vertebrae. The size, length and shape of the cylindrical rod depend on the size, number and position of the vertebrae to be held in a desired spatial relationship relative to each other by the apparatus.
Spinal fixation elements can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone. Such screws typically include a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a head portion having a spinal fixation element-receiving portion, which, in spinal rod applications, is usually in the form of a U-shaped slot formed in the head portion for receiving the rod. A set-screw, plug, cap or similar type of closure mechanism is used to lock the rod into the rod-receiving portion of the pedicle screw. In use, the shank portion of each screw is then threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a spinal fixation rod is seated through the rod-receiving portion of each screw. The rod is locked into place by tightening a cap or similar type of closure mechanism to securely interconnect each screw and the fixation rod. Other anchoring devices also include hooks and other types of bone screws.
Monoaxial screws are a type of screw in which the longitudinal axis of the threaded shank is fixed relative to the head portion, or rod slot. The longitudinal axis of the threaded shank may be aligned with the longitudinal axis of the head portion, and/or the threaded shank extends at a fixed angle relative to the head. In fixed pedicle screws, which are used in the pedicle region of the vertebra, the threaded shank is rigidly connected to or integrally formed with the head such that the orientation of the threaded shank is fixed with respect to the head.
Polyaxial pedicle screws have been designed to allow angulation of one portion of the screw relative to another portion of the screw and the spinal fixation element coupled to one portion of the screw. For example, polyaxial pedicle screws allow for a shaft portion to pivot relative to a rod-receiving portion in all directions about a 360° arc around the rod-receiving portion. Polyaxial screws may be useful for positioning bone anchors on adjacent vertebrae, when the close proximity of adjacent vertebrae can result in interference between the bone anchors. Polyaxial screws allow for pivoting of the screws in any direction out of alignment with each other to avoid such interference.
An example of such a polyaxial pedicle screw assembly is described in detail in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0186473 entitled “Spinal Fixation Devices of Improved Strength and Rigidity”, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2004/0181224 entitled “Anchoring Element for Use in Spine or Bone Surgery, Methods for Use and Production Thereof” and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US 2003/0100896, entitled “Element With a Shank and a Holding Element Connected to It for Connecting to a Rod”, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Polyaxial and multi-axial screws, which allow the screw shank to pivot in all directions about the head portion, can be difficult to control and often result in movement of the screw shank in planes in which movement is not desirable. For example, during vertebral body rotation maneuvers, which require application of force to the screw head, it is not desirable for the screw shank to move relative to the screw head.
In addition, prior art bone screw systems are not optimized for non-fusion systems, which may employ flexible rods. Without the support of fused bones, non-fusion systems must withstand the applied load for a longer time, even for the lifetime of a patient.
An additional complication of non-fusion stabilization systems is a loosening between the screw and bone. Monoaxial and polyaxial screws of the prior art tend to have a relatively large distance between the center of the rod and the vertebral body surface, resulting in a relatively large moment applied to the screw body by the rod when the screw is implanted, leading to loosening and/or breakage.